


Finally

by ratedjunbinbob



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Baby, Bottom Junhoe, Fluff, Horny Junhoe, Lil bit of bobhwan, Lovers, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Hanbin, Uncertainty, bet, bobhwan, bottom hanbin, horny hanbin, junbin, jung jaewon - Freeform, light angst?, lil bit of yundong, switch - Freeform, top junhoe, yundong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedjunbinbob/pseuds/ratedjunbinbob
Summary: When Junhoe and Hanbin messed up their non existent relationship, Junhoe have set his mind to remove the doubts and uncertainties between them and make their relationship official.OrWhere Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Bobby, Donghyuk and Chanwoo did a bet on who will be the top or the bottom in Junhoe and Hanbin’s relationship





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII!!! Sorry it took so long to post the last update for this au huhu don’t expect too much and hope you enjoy it :-(

**GC: plan**

_Yunhyeong sent a video_

**Jinan:**  WTF WHY DID YOU FILM US

 **Yun:** What? It’s hot

 **Yun:** never thought you could kiss like that

 **Yun:** you practically ate Jaewon’s face

 **Chanu:** you’re really stupid yun hyung

 **Bobby** :  was that even necessary?

 **Yun** :  what do you mean Bobby?

**Chanu** : Uh-

**Bobby:** so the plan was to let Junhoe witness Nani and Jaewon making out?

 **Yun:** yes?

 **Yun:** Junhoe doesn't know that Jaewon and Hanbin are cousins. You should’ve seen his face hahahahahaha

 **Chanu** : LETS HAVE A BET ON WHO TOPS

 **Dong** : I’m in!

 **Dong** : Junhoe tops!

 **Yun** : Hanbin tops!

 **Bobby** : mines Hanbin

 **Dong** : nani hyung pls bet on junhoe im begging you

 **Nani:** okay hahaha

 **Nani:** mines junhoe

 **Chanu** : okay so 2 for Hanbin and 2 for Junhoe

 **Chanu** : im betting they are switch

 **Yun** : thats impossible

 **Yun** : Hanbin may look like cute and slim but he has the character of being a top

 **Dong** : lets see

 **Bobby** : i assure yall that my baby bro tops

 **Nani:** Ji, I texted you please reply to me.

 **Bobby** : he will never be bottom

 **Dong** : i am junhoes best friend

 **Dong** : im pretty sure he will not allow hanbin to penetrate him

 **Nani:** Ji pls reply

 **Chanu** : Bobby hyung stop ignoring nani hyung and reply to him

 **Yun** : whats going on?

 

 

 

—-

 

 

Laying around in his place’s living room doesn’t really help him from stopping himself from overthinking.  _He’s not going to leave you_ was the last sentence Hanbin heard from his cousin, Jaewon, before he kicked him out of his car and drove excitedly since he was going to meet Jinhwan. His anxiety was killing him and the situation of his cousin and Jinhwan was also stressing him out.

 

He groaned and pushed himself abruptly into sitting position before throwing forceful punches to the innocent throw pillow laying on the couch. He wanted to punch his cousin for pushing himself to Jinhwan when  he _knows exactly who Jinhwan wants_ and that is not him. He warned Jaewon million times that it will only hurt him if he kept on clinging to the idea that him and Jinhwan will be a thing one day because there’s a 0% chance or maybe negative chance that shit happens. It’s Jiwon who Jinhwan wants and Jiwon also wants Jinhwan but they are stupid fools who are too coward to confess their feelings to each other.  _He should do something to fix them._

 

Hanbin mentally slapped himself from thinking about Jinhwan, Jaewon and Jiwon.  _Wow their names even starts with J._ He flopped himself to the couch  again  and started overthinking again. What should he do to fix his  ‘ _relationship_ ’  with Junhoe.

 

Their so-called-relationship was full of uncertainties and Hanbin gladly took the blame on it. He believed that everything happened was his fault. He did not mean to start flirting with Junhoe in a horny way  _but he really gets horny when it comes to Junhoe._ He thought their relationship was starting to be smoothly good but a stupid rumor emerged and made a big impact to the both of them. His mind brought him back to where Junhoe confessed his feelings. He did not know Junhoe felt uncertain about his genuine feelings but _again_ he  blamed himself for that (even though he never uttered a single word that time) since their start was off and not that serious (for Junhoe but for Hanbin, the moment his eyes laid on him, he was certain that Junhoe will be his soon).

 

His scowl on his face deepened when Junhoe’s  ‘ _I love you’_ _s’_ rang through his ears. He doesn’t want to doubt Junhoe but he couldn’t help it. It was the first time Junhoe said those words. He never said he loves him in front of many people or even when they were alone.  _Then why did he say those words? To make me come back to him and have his way with me?_ Then he remembered Junhoe’s actions towards him. He was contented that time even if Junhoe only showed his feelings through his actions, how he cared and looked at him like he is his world, but that stupid that rumor made him doubt Junhoe.

 

His heart clenched when he remembered how Junhoe cried and clung onto him like he doesn’t want Hanbin to let go.  _How could he do that to Junhoe?_ He was now even more confused. He loves Junhoe so much that will leave him heartbroken for life if this man of his dreams will leave him sad and  _horny_.  But Junhoe said he will not give up on him and he will annoy the shit out of him if he’ll date  Jaewon.  Yeah right, Junhoe doesn’t know that _Jaewon_ is his cousin. He rolled his eyes while smiling. Sometimes he find Junhoe’s dumbness cute but most of the time annoying.

 

 **“Ah where is it!?”** He screamed when he tried to grab Junhoe’s phone beside him but he could not find it.

 

He stood up and threw all the remaining throw pillow that was on the couch all over the place to find Junhoe’s phone but he still could not find it. He stomped his feet while groaning and marched into his room. He open his door with so much force that it bounced back hitting him straight to his forehead.

 

 **“Worst day ever!”** He yelled while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead and opened the door  _carefully_.

 

He scanned his bedroom carefully, trying to find his phone or maybe Junhoe’s phone but a black hoodie caught his attention. This was the first time he was at his place since he runaway and avoid Junhoe.  _Then why was he looking for Junhoe’s phone here when he stayed at the living room since he got back? Stupid._

 

 _When was his room became this messy?_ He was sure that he left his place cleaned and organized.  _Then why hell does it look like someone has been sleeping here for days?_ He grabbed the scattered clothes on the floor using his right foot and threw it on his laundry basket then his eyes landed on the black hoodie again.

 

_This is Junhoe’s favorite hoodie. Why is it here?_

 

He threw his body on his bed and he was engulfed with Junhoe’s scent.  _Wait. What?_ Then it hit him.  _Junhoe has been staying at his place since he was away!_

 

As much as he wanted to sleep, he still needed to find Junhoe’s phone because he wanted to check it again since he only opened it once.

 

Luckily, he found his phone at the kitchen table and called Junhoe’s number. 

 

Soon he found it  _inside_ of refrigerator.  _How the hell did it end up here?_

 

He opened Junhoe’s phone and scroll through his photos mainly because  _ he missed him .  _

 

A smile was slowly forming on his face when he saw hundreds of photos of him.  _Whipped culture._ He even have a single album named after him. 

 

_Oh my god why did he fucking save my dick photos!?_

 

He scrolled through the album and most of his photos were taken when he was sleeping or spacing out.  _Wow_.

 

He went back to the ‘All Photos’ album and saw the last photo, the photo that started their little fight, the fight that led them to think about the rumors and opened up both of their insecurities and uncertainties towards each other, the fight that made them fall apart and hurt the both of them.

 

_He should’ve gave Junhoe a chance to explain himself._

 

He was unconsciously biting his nails while he thought of other ways on how to apologize to Junhoe but his mind was bombarding him with  _what ifs._

 

_What if I did not runaway and gave Junhoe a chance to explain himself? What if he deleted something on that messages and makes it look like he did not say anything that will hurt me? What if he doesn’t really want me like how i want him? What if he realized he doesn’t love me because I hurt him? What if he’ll stop chasing me?_

 

Hanbin gasped after he thought about the last sentence.  _Oh my god oh my god he’ll probably leave me after reading Jeawon’s posts._ He stopped momentarily and started plotting Jaewon’s death.  _Why would he be jealous of my cousin? Ugh I should have introduced him to Junhoe!_

 

 **“WHY DID JAEWON POSTED THAT SHIT ON MY TWITTER ACCOUNT!!! OH MY GOD I SHOULD’VE DELETED IT!”** He screamed tugging his hair in frustration.  **“WHAT WILL JUNHOE THINK OF IT? OH MY GOD HE’S GOING TO LEAVE MO FOR REAL!”**

 

**“No I’m not”**

 

The voice made him jump from the couch. He looked at the man leaning against the door frame with his famous baulbasaur grin that made Hanbin’s heart flutter. 

 

Hanbin stood there frozen, mouth agape. He could not believe that  _his man_ was standing in front of him.

 

 **“It’s cute to see you like that. Overanalyzing shits.”** Junhoe said, breaking the silence engulfing them.

 

Hanbin blinked but still frozen in his spot. The words that he wanted to say to Junhoe was stuck on his throat.

 

 **“I missed you.”** Junhoe said again with his voice full of sadness and longing. He widely opened his hands, gesturing Hanbin to hug him.

 

Hanbin did not waste any time and threw himself to Junhoe and hugged him tightly like his life depended on it. Junhoe kissed his temple as he rubbed Hanbin’s back.  _He felt home._

 

They didn’t know how long they hugged each other. Hanbin could not remove the smile on his face while hugging Junhoe. He shifted his head to the crook of Junhoe’s neck and sniffed him. He missed his scent and he could not stop himself nosing the length of Junhoe’s neck. 

 

Junhoe chuckled as Hanbin rubbed his cheek against his neck.

 

Junhoe pulled back lightly, giving him enough space to cup Hanbin’s face. He took his time staring at him while caressing the older’s face and leaned his face to close the gap between their lips.

 

Their kiss was slow and passionate like they were taking their time feeling each other’s lips. Hanbin put his hand at Junhoe’s nape and pull him closer while the latter’s hand were placed around the older’s waist. As much as Junhoe wanted to keep their rhythm, he could not help himself to deepen the kiss and bit Hanbin’s lower lip, asking for entrance so that his tongue could dominate the older’s mouth.

 

Hanbin immediately grant him his access and moaned when he felt Junhoe’s tongue swirled around his mouth, fighting him for dominance. Junhoe groaned as he put his hand at the back of Hanbin’s hair to pull him closer.

 

As much as Hanbin wanted to last their kiss forever, he still need oxygen in his lungs to breathe properly. He pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss but Junhoe pulled him again for another kiss.

 

 **“Easy. Relax baby. I’m not gonna runaway.”** Hanbin breathed against Junhoe’s lips.

 

 **“But you did.”** Junhoe said. His eyes were glossy and his face was telling Hanbin that he was close from crying.

 

 **“I know. I’m sorry.”** Hanbin said as he pulled Junhoe to hug him tightly.

 

Junhoe nuzzled his nose against Hanbin’s neck and breathe in his scent.

 

 **“I missed you so much!”** Hanbin said as he tighten his grip around Junhoe’s body.

 

 **“Me too baby, me too.”** Junhoe said and pecked Hanbin on his lips.

 

 **“C’mon let’s talk.”** He said as he kissed Hanbin’s temple and dragged him towards the couch.

 

Hanbin sat at least 1 meter away fron Junhoe, nervously fiddling with his fingers, not knowing what to say or what to do. Junhoe frowned at that and pulled Hanbin to lay with him on the couch.

 

The older made no protest and lay his head over the younger male’s shoulder.

 

 **“I’m sorry. I should have talked to you instead of running away.”** Hanbin stated while drawing circles at Junhoe’s chest.

 

 **“I’m assuming you read the conversation between me an Dong?”** Hanbin nodded.

 

 **“It’s okay. I’m also sorry for taking you for granted. You being away knocked the sense out of me and made me realize how jerk I am for making you think that I’m only using you for sexual pleasure.”** Junhoe said while playing with Hanbin’s hair.

 

**“But it’s my fault for making you doubt my feelings. I mean, I flirted with you in a bad way that you thought I was just teasing you.”**

 

Junhoe laughed and remembered how they started flirting.

 

**“We are both at fault in this mess Bin. We lack at communication. We should talk about our feelings, doubts, insecurities, uncertainties, you name it, so that we could work our relationship better.”**

 

** “Yes. I know. I’m sorry for everthing but I admit I’m not really sorry for flirting  that way.” **

 

 **“You mean in a horny way?”** Junhoe asked while laughing.  **“I remember Bobby hyung tried to flirt with me but I just ignored him then you introduced yourself saying that you will not flirt with me the way Bobby hyung did.”**

 

**“It’s true tho. Bobby hyung does not know how to flirt. It’s just his facade.”**

 

**“What do you mean?”**

 

**“Don’t tell Bobby hyung I told you this but he is still a virgin.”**

 

**“WHAT!?” HOW!? I thought he’s a fuckboy?”**

 

 **“Oh baby you thought wrong.”** Hanbin said as he kissed the tip of Junhoe’s nose.  **“He was just acting the way the students in uni see him but in reality he’s not really like that. He just admitted it to me recently when I was nagging him about his sexcapades. Only me knows that.”**

 

**“Really? So what about those girls or boys saying they slept with him?”**

 

**“They’re just delusional. Bobby hyung did flirt with them but he will always find a way to escape before they would end up in bed.”**

 

**“But why?”**

 

**“He’s saving himself for his true love.”**

 

**“And that is Jinan hyung. Am I right?”** Junhoe asked as he tilted his head to meet Hanbin’s eyes

 

**“How did you know?”**

 

**“The way he looks at hyung. Everyone can see it except Jinan hyung.”**

 

**“They’re stupid.”**

 

Hanbin leaned his head to give Junhoe another soft kiss.

 

 **“Baby.”** Hanbin said in a way that made Junhoe’s heart almost burst in happiness.

 

 **“Hmm?”** Junhoe hummed a he pecked Hanbin’s plump lips

 

**“I hate to break this to you but I liked you first before you liked me.”**

 

 **“No way! I liked you since freshman year!”**   Junhoe protested making Hanbin laugh.

 

**“No. I liked you first. When did you start liking me?”**

 

 **“2nd semester, freshman year.”** The younger said proudly.

 

**“And I started liking you since 1st semester, freshman year.”**

 

**“What? You’re joking right?”**

 

 **“Nope. I liked you the moment I laid my eyes on you. Then I started stalking you. I know where you always eat, sat, go, even the time you walked out of the uni gate.”** Hanbin explained while the latter was looking at him like he was joking.

 

**“I was always looking at you! How come I didn’t caught you looking at me?”**

 

**“That’s because whenever I saw you, I pretended that I don’t care about everything like I always act cool for you to notice me.”**

 

 **“And it worked.”** Junhoe said.

 

**“It make sense because I didn’t have to look for you when 2nd semester started. I mean, I always see you wherever I go.”**

 

 **“And that was me stalking you.”** Junhoe smiled and smooch Hanbin on his cheeks. Hanbin smiled at him adoringly and poke Junhoe’s cheeks using his nose, making them chuckle.

 

They went silent for a moment, just them, feeling each other’s embrace. It was comfortable silence. Yes they missed each other a lot but they are still taking their time to feel the moment.

 

 **“What are you thinking.”** Junhoe asked.

 

**“I was thinking about who would be the top or the bottom between us.”**

 

 **“Either way, it’s fine with me as long as you’re mine.”** Junhoe shrugged and pulled Hanbin closer to him and kissed his hair.

 

**“I never imagined myself as a bottom until I met you. I mean, just looking at you making me want to ride your dick.”**

 

 **“You and you’re horny mind”** Junhoe chuckled. He missed this side of Hanbin where he would literally say what’s on his mind even if it will hurt you or will make you blush furiously.

 

 **“What do you think? Would you offer your ass to me if I’ll ask you to fuck you?”** Hanbin asked curiously.

 

For Hanbin, it was a curious question and Junhoe knows that but he could not help himself to think about Hanbin fucking him senselessly.

 

 **“Honestly, I never thought about being a bottom either because I know I will top whoever I fuck but it changed when I had wet dreams about you fucking me. And then I got really curious so I bought some sex toys like dildos and butt plugs.”** Junhoe said, shrugging like it’s no big deal.

 

 **“Did you try them?”** Hanbin smirked which made Junhoe roll his eyes.

 

**“Nope. I never tried them like why would I when I can have your dick inside me? Besides, Yunhyeong hyung stole all of them when he found out that I never tried them.”**

 

 **“Now I’m horny.”** Hanbin declared as he crawled on top of Junhoe, straddling his hips.

 

Junhoe was startled by Hanbin’s sudden action and froze until he felt the older’s lips was suddenly pressed against his, kissing him hungrily. 

 

 **“Kiss me back”** Hanbin murmured against his lips and kissed him again.

 

He placed his hands over Hanbin’s thighs, squeezing it lightly as he kissed Hanbin back with the same hunger. They kissed like they were starved with kisses, hands roaming against their bodies as they started grinding with each other.

 

Junhoe felt where they will end up if they wont stop soon. With a lot of courage and will, he pushed Hanbin back lightly bht Hanbin was not having any of it. He wanted Junhoe to fuck him right there right now so he claimed Junhoe’s lips again as he palm the bulge on Junhoe’s crotch making them moan in unison.

 

 **“Hanbin we can’t”** Junhoe said as he moan against Hanbin’s mouth that made Hanbin stop and sat on top of Junhoe. 

 

**“Why?”** Hanbin couldnt help but be disappointed. He thought Junhoe doesn’t like him anymore like the way he like him before.  He doesn’t like me. He doesn’t want me.

 

 **“Oh please baby, dont look at me like that. I want you and I love you. I will never stop loving you. It’s just that I have to meet my family at..”** He said as he looked at his watch  **“ 7pm which is 30 minutes from now. We will be having a dinner in town.”** Junhoe explained as he kept rubbing the length of Hanbin’s arm.

 

**“Oh. I... uh... you should leave if you don’t want to be late.”** Hanbin said as he remove himself on top of Junhoe, looking away with flushed face.

 

**“Will you be my boyfriend? Please say yes.”**

 

Hanbin snapped his head towards Junhoe with wide eyes. He did not expect to hear that question sooner. He couldn’t believe Junhoe was finally asking him to be his boyfriend. He was still in shock that he could not answer Junhoe’s question.

 

Junhoe was waiting for his answer nervously.  _Why is he not responding? Fuck it!_

 

 **“I am not taking no as an answer. It’s either yes or yes.”** Junhoe warned.

 

Hanbin threw himself again to Junhoe, catching the younger in surprise as the older attacked his lips again and kissed him deeply.

 

 **“I’ll take that as a yes.”** Junhoe smiled and kissed Hanbin’s forehead. 

 

Junhoe panicked when he saw Hanbin crying.

 

 **“Hey hey why are you crying.”** He asked as he gently wipe Hanbin’s tears and showering him with smooches that made the older giggle.

 

**“I’m just happy. I’m sorry for everything baby I swear I love you so much.”**

 

**“I know. I love you too.”**

 

Junhoe cupped Hanbin’s face and give him  another  long passionate kiss.

 

**“Come with me? I want to introduce you to my family.”**

 

**“What? Now? I’m not ready Junhoe. What if they wont like me? What if I’ll embarrass myself in front of them? What if they wont accept me as your boyfriend? What if I’m not good enough? What if-.”**

 

**“Hey baby calm down. They will like you. I swear! They already knew about you. Actually they‘ve been bugging me for weeks to bring you home and introduce you to them. They will love you. I promise.”**

 

**“What if-“**

 

**“Trust me baby. They will love you.”**

 

**“Okay.”**

 

 **“Now come let’s get dressed because we only have 15 minutes to prepare.”** Junhoe said as he drag Hanbin towards his room to shower and get dress.

 

—

 

 **“Are you sure they’re going to like me?”** Hanbin asked nervously as they entered the fancy restaurant.

 

 **“Yes baby. Now stop fidgeting.”** Junhoe said and smooched dHnabin on his cheek.  **“C’mon we’re already late.”**

 

They walked towards the table that the Koo family reserved. It was a nice and fancy restaurant. People inside were all wearing formal dresses as they eat silently while a pianist was serenading them with soothing music.

 

Food was already served when they arrived at their table.

 

 **“Mom, Dad, Noona.”** Junhoe coughed getting their attention. 

 

Junhoe’s mom and his sister gasped when they saw them while his father just smiled. They never expected Junhoe to bring Hanbin with him tho they were dying to meet the man that Junhoe loves.

 

 **“Oh my god Junhoe! Is this Hanbin?”** His mom asked as she shoved Junhoe away and hugged Hanbin and kissed him on both of his cheeks. 

 

Hanbin flushed at the affection and smiled cheekily as he hugged Mrs. Koo back.

 

 **“Uhm hello I’m Hanbin.”** He introduced as Mrs. Koo cupped his face and squeezed it, making him look like a fish.

 

 **“Hi Hanbin! Finally!”** Yejin beamed as she stole Hanbin from her mom’s grasp and hugged him tightly.

 

 **“I’m Yejin, sister of this stupid child.”** Yejin said, pulling back from the hug and pointing at Junhoe.

 

 **“Uhm hello I’m Hanbin.”** Hanbin said awkwardly making the family laugh.

 

 **“It’s nice to finally meet you Hanbin.”** Mr. Koo stated as he shook Hanbin’s hand.

 

 **“Wow. I can feel the love! First Mom and noona shoved me away while Dad ignored me? I can’t believe this family!”** Junhoe exclaimed exaggeratedly. 

 

 **“Come here Hanbin. Sit beside me.”** Mrs. Koo said patting the chair beside her as she ignore Junhoe.

 

 **“Mom! I’m your son not Hanbin.”** Junhoe whined and grabbed Hanbin to sit beside him.

 

The Koo family laughed at Junhoe’s whines. He was rumbling about his family doesnt love him, doesn’t care about him, he complained how they treated him like he’s not there. 

 

He hugged Hanbin and snuggled his nose on the crook of Hanbin’s neck while whining.

 

 **“They don’t love me. Please tell me you love me.”** Junhoe demanded and hug Hanbin tightly.

 

Hanbin froze at Junhoe’s affection. He straightened his back, eyes wide, as he avoided the 3 pairs of eyes that were observing them.

 

 **“Why are you so stiff?”** Junhoe asked as he forced Hanbin to look at him.  **“What’s wrong?”** He asked again while cupping the older’s face and gave him a soft kiss.

 

Hanbin doesn’t know what to do. Junhoe’s family was watching them as Junhoe demanded him to kiss him back.

 

 **“What’s wrong with you?”** Junhoe asked, annoyed of Hanbin’s odd behavior.

 

 **“I.. uh... you’re family is watching”** Hanbin said as he glanced awkwardly to Junhoe’s family to Junhoe.

 

 **“So?”** Junhoe asked, still annoyed.

 

**“I.. uh..”**

 

 **“Are you embarrassed of me?”** The younger asked him. The tone of his voice made Hanbin panic immediately. 

 

**“No! No no no. It’s just that... uh.. this is my first time meeting them and uh..”**

 

 **“Let’s eat. I’m hungry.”** Junhoe said, dismissing Hanbin and turned to face the table.

 

Hanbin opened his mouth and then closed it again, not knowing what to say. He turned to look at Junhoe’s family then smiled apologetically.  _He’s an asshole_ , his sister, Yejin, mouthed to him, making him chuckle.  _And a big baby_ she added.

 

 **“So Hanbin, tell me about yourself.”** Mrs. Koo stated as they started to dig into their food.

 

 **“I’m Kim Hanbin, 22 years old, still studying, music major and uhh I have a baby sister.”** Hanbin stated.

 

**“Really? You have a baby sister? How old is she?”** Yejin asked.

 

They talked about Hanbin’s family and his parents’ business that caught Mr. & Mrs. Koo’s attention. They were so into their conversation that made Junhoe more annoyed with Hanbin.

 

He lost his appetite and glaring at the food on his plate. 

 

Hanbin side glanced at Junhoe’s and noticed that his food was still untouched. He scooped some food onto his spoon and put it over Junhoe’s mouth while still keeping the conversation going between Junhoe’s parents. 

 

Junhoe was still mad but he opened his mouth and took the food. Hanbin did it naturally like his body was telling him to do it even without Junhoe’s command.  _He likes taking care of Junhoe_.  After a few spoons, he unconsciously offered Junhoe water while still talking with Junhoe’s family. 

 

He glanced at Junhoe and wiped the sauce in corner of Junhoe’s mouth. Hanbin smiled at younger and pecked him on his lips. 

 

**“I’m sorry, uhh where was I again?... ah yeah as I was saying, my fath-“**

 

 **“My son is lucky to have you. Please take care of him.”** Mrs. Koo interrupted, looking at him with glassy eyes.

 

 **“I can’t believe someone decided to date this idiot. He’s possessive. If you want to leave him, call me. I’ll help you get rid of him.”** Yejin joked but the expression on her eyes was saying something. She was happy that someone loves her little brother.

 

 **“As long as my son is happy, I’m happy.”** Mr. Koo stated, smiling.

 

Hanbin smiled shyly at them.

 

**“So Junhoe, see that piano over there?”** Yejin asked, smirking.

 

 **“Don’t you dare!”** Junhoe warned and kicked his sister under the table.

 

**“Aw!”**

 

 **“Ah yes. Junhoe why won’t you play the one that you kept on playing at home. The one that you composed.”** Mrs. Koo grinned and winked at Hanbin.

 

Hanbin looked at Junhoe who was now blushing furiously which made Hanbin even more curious.

 

 **“Junhoe?”** Hanbin asked as he tilted Junhoe’s face to look at him.

 

 **“Uhh that’s nothing and uhh it’s not good”** Junhoe said as he scratch the back of his neck.

 

 **“What do you mean it’s not good? That song was fantastic! You should let Hanbin listen to it. Besides, you wrote that for him, right?”** Yejin smirked.

 

Junhoe looked at Hanbin’s puppy dog eyes and mentally slapped himself.  He couldn’t say no to that face.

 

**“Fine. Just don’t laugh because it’s not that good.”** The younger mumbled as he stood up and walked towards where the piano was placed. 

 

He sat down nervously and put his lips over the mike to get the people’s attention.

 

**“Uh Hi everyone! I’m Koo Junhoe, uhh I’m going to play you a song that I wrote for my true love. He’s cute and dumb as fuck but he completes me. So baby, this is for you.”**

 

*A/N: If you want to hear the song while reading, the song is It’s you by Henry.*

 

Junhoe exhaled heavily and started singing.

 

**_“Baby I’m falling head over heels_ **

**_Looking for ways to let you know just how I feel_ **

**_I wish I was holding you by my side_ **

**_I wouldn’t change a thing 'cause finally it’s real_ **

****

**_I'm trying to hold back, you oughta know that_ **

**_You’re the one that’s on my mind_ **

**_Falling too fast deeply in love_ **

**_Finding the magic in the colors of you_ **

****

**_You’re the right time at the right moment_ **

**_You’re the sunlight, keeps my heart going_ **

**_Oh, know when I’m with you, I can’t keep myself from falling_ **

**_Right time at the right moment_ **

**_It’s you_ **

**_You, it’s you_ **

**_You, it’s you”_ **

 

 

Hanbin couldn’t think straight as the words that came out from Junhoe’s mouth were finally registering in his brain. 

 

The crowd was in mesmerized with Junhoe’s voice and some of them were crying. The song was written beautifully. He felt how sincere was the younger while singing. 

 

He clenches his fist under the table and thought how lucky he is to have Junhoe in his life. 

 

 _Why was he so fucking dumb and hurt Junhoe by running away, accusing him of things he heard from other people?_ The guilt was slowly creeping into his veins. He took a deep breath and listened to  _his man’s_ voice. He promised to himself that he wouldn’t hurt Junhoe ever again and listen or talk to him whenever something happens.

 

He eyed the younger that was playing the piano while singing. He looks so handsome just by sitting there while his eyes closed, feeling the rhythm of the song.

 

He also closed his eyes and focused on listening to Junhoe’s voice. He wanted to cry for how he can relate to the lyrics perfectly. He also thinks that Junhoe is the one for him. Sometimes, the strong feelings he have for Junhoe scared the hell out of him.

 

He couldn’t explain what he was feeling at the moment. Happy? Yes. Very happy. Overwhelmed? Yes? Guilty? Yes? Horny? He looked down at his pants,  _definitely horny._ Like who would not be feeling hot when the man playing in front was so fucking sexy and his voice will make you wet in an instant? 

 

He waited until Junhoe finished playing before taking care of his  problem.

 

Hanbin excused himself and went towards the comfort room. As he entered, he rested his back against the door and breathed heavily. His heart was beating loudly. He was so fucking overwhelmed by Junhoe’s beautiful voice and how he wrote it beautifully. He couldn’t contain himself as his mind continued suggesting naughty things he would do to Junhoe like sucking him off while playing the piano.

 

A knock interrupted his thoughts. The person outside didn’t say anything but he knew that it was Junhoe. He exhaled heavily as he opened the door and quickly grabbed Junhoe inside then kissed him hard.

 

Hanbin bit Junhoe’s lower lip harshly that made the younger gasp as he entered his tongue to dominate Junhoe’s mouth. They were kissing like starved lovers. 

 

Hanbin pressed his body against the younger’s body as he palm Junhoe’s crotch making the younger produce a low moan.  _They were making out in a public cr._

 

The older moved his lips to kiss Junhoe’s sharp jaw down to his neck, biting and sucking it lightly. Junhoe bit his lips so hard to stop himself from moaning. Next thing he knew, Hanbin was on his knees, pulling down his pants, freeing his strained dick into the air.

 

Junhoe’s eyes went wide as Hanbin wrapped his hand around his dick making him groan in pleasure.

 

**“What are you doing? We’re in public!”** Junhoe asked, slightly panicking. 

 

The thought of Hanbin sucking him off in public made his dick twitch.

 

**“Shut up. Wanna suck you off.”**

 

Hanbin looked up to Junhoe as he licked the base of the length of the younger’s dick up to the slit of his cock, not breaking the eye contact. Junhoe swore loudly.  _That was so fucking hot!_ Hanbin smirked at Junhoe’s reaction as he wrapped his mouth around the latter’s dick making him moan loudly.

 

Hanbin bobbed his head up and down while Junhoe tangled his fingers around the older’s hair. Junhoe was breathing heavily as he watch his lover took him in his mouth. He was fascinated at how Hanbin’s lips touched the base of his length while his nose poked his pubic hair. He could not help but to thrust his hips and fuck Hanbin’s mouth.

 

He started bucking his hips unconsciously, his eyes closed as he bit his lip, slightly lost in the sensation which made Hanbin gagged a little. 

 

The older stopped bobbing his head and let the younger fuck his mouth. Though he was having a hard time breathing through his nose, he couldn’t help but feel extremely aroused with Junhoe’s lewd expression and how he fuck his mouth while biting his lip to stop himself from moaning loudly . 

 

Junhoe looked down at Hanbin and saw some tears on the corner of his eyes. He stopped thrusting his hips and tried to pull out his dick on Hanbin’s mouth.

 

 **“Fuck baby, I’m sorry. Are you hurt? Sorry I lost control.”** Junhoe said, panicking while wiping Hanbin’s eyes.

 

 **“Shut up and fuck my mouth.”** Hanbin snapped.

 

**“But-“**

 

Hanbin grabbed the younger’s cock and begun his work again. He deep throated the younger as hard as he can, making Junhoe groan in pleasure.

 

 **“Fuck baby I’m cumming.”** He stated as he tried to pull Hanbin’s head away from his cock but the latter ignored him and bobbed his head harder until the younger exploded in his mouth.

 

Hanbin stood up as he swallowed all of Junhoe’s cum. The younger pulled him towards him and kissed him passionately, tasting himself from Hanbin’s mouth.

 

 **“C’mon. They must be wondering what took us so long.”** Hanbin stated as he gave Junhoe a final peck on his lips.

 

 **“But what about you?”** Junhoe asked as he pulled his pants up and pointed at Hanbin’s buldge.

 

**“Dont mind me. C’mon.”**

 

Junhoe pushed Hanbin against the sink and bent him over, purposely rubbing his half hard dick against the older’s ass. 

 

He bent over until his lips was touching the latter’s ears and whispered,  **“Are you sure?”**

 

Hanbin shivered when he felt Junhoe’s breath was fanning his ears. 

 

Junhoe’s hands were around the older’s waist. He opened Hanbin’s pants and slid his hands inside, groping the latter’s dick.

 

 **“Junhoe”** Hanbin warned but it came out as a moan that made the latter chuckle and continue his work.

 

Hanbin gathered all his energy and removed the younger’s hand inside his pants but Junhoe pushed him forward, making his ass more inviting to the younger’s eyes.

 

Junhoe bent down and pulled down Hanbin’s pants harshly. Hanbin’s ass was right on his face as he massage the it, making him moan a little. He licked it and bit the older’s butt cheek, making Hanbin clench his hole.

 

**“Stop. They are waiting for us.”**

 

 **“I always dream of this. Me, biting this great ass.”** Junhoe hummed as he massage the older’s ass and pinched it apart, showing his pink puckered hole.

 

Hanbin bit his lips to suppress his moan while the latter rubbed his nose on his crack and inhaled deeply. 

 

Junhoe was hard again. Lust was clouding his mind that he wanted to take Hanbin right there. He let his tongue out and lick the older’s rim.

 

 **“JUNHOE!”** Hanbin yelled as he pushed himself up and pulled his pants up.

 

 **“What?”** Junhoe asked, smirking.

 

**“What the fuck was that? You can’t-“**

 

 **“You’re hard. Wanna get you off”** the younger shrugged.

 

Hanbin sighed heavily as tugged his shirt out to cover his erection and grabbed the younger out of the comfort room.

 

Thankfully, there were no people outside of the comfort room and the people inside the restaurant were all busy talking or eating.

 

Junhoe intertwined their fingers while walking towards their table, wearing the biggest smile in the world.

 

 **“We’re leaving.”** Junhoe stated as soon as they arrived.

 

 **“Huh? What about dessert?”** His mother asked.

 

 _I already had mine._ Hanbin smirked, hiding his face at the back of Junhoe.

 

 **“We’re full. We have somewhere to go. Sorry Mom.”** Junhoe kissed her mother’s cheeks and grab Hanbin out of the fancy restaurant.

 

 **“Why are you such in a hurry? Where are we going?”** Hanbin asked, confused as to why was his lover acting like he was being chased.

 

—

 

**“Why are we in my place? I thought we have somewhere to go?”** Hanbin asked, following behind Junhoe as they walk towards the door.

 

Junhoe pushed Hanbin against the door as soon as they entered the older’s place and kissed him hungrily. Hanbin was shocked by the sudden attack but kissed the latter back the same as how Junhoe was kissing him. The younger slid his hands inside of Hanbin’s shirt, playfully brushing his fingers against the older’s nipples which made the older gasp. 

 

Junhoe took the opportunity to slid his tongue inside of Hanbin’s mouth. Annoyed by the fabric on Hanbin’s body that keeping from feeling the latter’s skin, he pulled back and pulled Hanbin’s shirt off then claimed his lips again.

 

Hanbin’s phone rang, distracting them from making out  _against the door_.

 

 **“Don’t answer it.”** Junhoe demanded as he took his shirt off and attacked Hanbin’s mouth again.

 

Junhoe pressed his body against the latter as he rub his crotch against Hanbin’s buldge making them moan in unison. Junhoe lowered his kiss from Hanbin’s mouth down to his neck, leaving hickeys as he move from one spot to another.

 

Hanbin’s phone rang for the fifth time, making Junhoe groan in annoyance.

 

 **“I have to take this call. Sorry baby.”** Hanbin smiled apologetically.

 

 **“Fine but that won’t stop me from touching you.”** Junhoe smirked mischievously.

 

 **“No. Behave Junhoe.”** Hanbin warned. Junhoe huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 

Hanbin took out his phone from his pocket and answered it.

 

**“Kimbap.”**

 

**_[How’s your reunion with Junhoe?]_ **

 

**“We’re okay now. More than okay. Hyung what’s wrong?”**

 

**_[Nothing’s wrong Bin. What makes you think something’s wrong? I just want to know if you’ve settled your misunderstandings with Junhoe]_ **

 

** “ Calling me five times straight means something’s wrong. You only calls me once and if I didnt pick up, you’re already on your way to my place. And you’re still not here so that means something is wrong” **

 

Junhoe who was extremely annoyed by the sudden distraction, pressed himself again against Hanbin’s body, making the latter give him a warning look but he ignored it at proceeded to attack the older’s neck, giving him a long wet sensual kisses.

 

**_[It’s just... I don’t know Bin. The video of Jaewon and Nani making out, I can’t get it out of my mind and it fucking hurts]_ **

 

Hanbin tried his best not to moan while listening to Bobby. Junhoe continued his attack and thrusted his hips against Hanbin’s.

 

 **“They kissed!?”** Hanbin asked, pushing Junhoe off of him, trying to get an explanation. 

 

But Junhoe was too horny to explain and he pressed his body again against the older’s body and continued kissing his neck as he palm Hanbin’s clothed cock.

 

**_[Long story short. Yes, they fucking kissed! Yunhyeong sent the video on our group chat. They were making out Bin, in a public place and— wait what the fuck are you doing!? Did you just moan on my fucking ears!?]_ **

 

**“I’m exercising hyung, that’s why”**

 

Junhoe who was busy roaming his hands against Hanbin’s skin, smirked while sucking the older’s nipple.

 

**_[oh okay. Just don’t fucking moan on my ears. That’s disgusting.]_ **

 

**“Yeah. Sorry.”**

 

Hanbin pushed Junhoe off of him and gave him another warning look but the younger just smiled at him smugly.

 

**_[Bin, I really don’t know what to do next.]_ **

 

Junhoe grabbed Hanbin’s wrist and dragged him towards his room.

 

**“What do you mean hyung? Hmfff”**

 

Junhoe pushed him against the bed and crawled on top of him, smirking.

 

**_[Nani was calling me nonstop and— wait what was that?]_ **

 

**“Sorry hyung, I fell. Continue”**

 

Junhoe aligned his dick against Hanbin’s and grinded hard as he attack the older’s neck. Hanbin bit his lip harshly to suppress his moans.

 

_**[He was calling me nonstop and I don’t know why he was calling me.]** _

 

**“And you don’t want to answer it? Am I right?”**

 

Hanbin lifted his gaze as he watch Junhoe strip naked. His eyes roam hungrily on the younger’s body. 

 

Junhoe smirked when he saw the lust on Hanbin’s eyes and strip the older, leaving him only with his underwear. He smirked evilly as he rub his cheeks against the older’s erection, slowly mouthing the length of his cock, making the older moan loudly.

 

**_[Yes I— what the fuck Bin, I told you not to moan in my ears!]_ **

 

 **“Sorry hyung. Never thought exercising would be this good.”** Hanbin stated while breathing heavily.

 

**_[Okay... Bin, what should I do? I want to move on this time for real but why is he calling me nonstop?]_ **

 

Junhoe pulled Hanbin’s underwear and tossed it somewhere as he grab the older’s cock and lick the slit slowly. Hanbin shut his eyes and breathed heavily as Junhoe took him in his mouth. 

 

 

**“Why.. don’t you.. answer... it?”**

 

**_[You’re breathing heavily. Take a rest.]_ **

 

**“No. I want this.”**

 

**_[Okay..]_ **

 

**“So hyung answer my question.”**

 

**_[I don’t know Bin. I can’t stop thinking about their kiss. It’s killing me]_ **

 

Junhoe bobbed his head up and down and casually deep throating Hanbin which made the older squirm. The younger pulled his mouth, making a pop sound, when he felt the older was about to cum.

 

Hanbin groaned and glared at Junhoe but the latter just shrugged and stood up to get the bottle of lube.

 

**“Hyung he wants to talk to you. Maybe you should take this opportunity to confess you feelings”**

 

**_[Bin you don’t get it. He kissed Jaewon! How can I confess when they’re together!? I’m too late for that]_ **

 

**“No you’re not. Talk to him hyung and clear things. Just think of this, what do you think Nani hyung feels every time he caught you kissing other people?”**

 

**_[Nothing? I mean he does not like me like how I like him???]_ **

 

**“You’re seriously stupid hyung. You’re an idiot!”**

 

Junhoe straddled Hanbin’s hips as he poured generous amount on Hanbin’s cock, making the latter confused and excited. He gasped when he saw Junhoe fingering himself as he moans loudly.

 

**_[what was that? Was that Junhoe? He’s exercising with you?]_ **

 

**“Yeah”**

 

Hanbin grabbed his dick as he jerk himself while watching Junhoe finger himself.

 

**_[Tell him I said hi and what do you mean I’m stupid? I’m not stupid!]_ **

 

**“I know I’m not in the place to tell you this but Nani hyung is in love with you! Everyone knows but you.”**

 

Hanbin’s eyes went wide when he saw Junhoe aligned his hole into his dick and slowly sink himself down. Hanbin moaned loudly, not caring about Bobby on the other line.

 

**_[What do you mean— wait what the fuck!]_ **

 

 **“Fuck”** Hanbin groaned as Junhoe’s hole was slowly wrapping his dick. It was so hot inside him even though Junhoe’s was only halfway there.

 

**_[You’re exercising right?]_ **

 

** “ Yes” **

 

**_[In a way of sex]_ **

 

**“Yes... oh fuck Junhoe. So tight.”**

 

Junhoe halted halfway, his arms were beside Hanbin’s shoulder, using it for leverage as he breathed heavily. It was so fucking painful that there were tears starting to pour from his eyes. Hanbin was startled by Junhoe’s pained expression. He wanted to thrust so badly but the younger’s expression made him worry that he pushed him a little, wanting to pull out from Junhoe’s hot hole.

 

**_[AHHHHHHHHHH I KNEW IT!!!! YOU’RE A FUCKING TOP OH MY GOD AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM GONNA WIN THIS BET]_ **

 

Bobby’s scream shocked Hanbin that made him jerk his hips up, making his dick fully buried inside of Junhoe’s ass. 

 

 **“FUCK!”** Junhoe screamed as his body slumped against Hanbin’s body. He felt so full that he feels like his ass was ripped apart. It was so fucking painful.

 

**“Oh shit! Sorry baby... hyung call you later bye”**

 

Hanbin tossed his phone somewhere as he rubbed his hands against Junhoe’s back.

 

 **“Baby, you’re hurting. Let me pull out. Let’s stop this.”** Hanbin said as he continue rubbing circles on Junhoe’s back while the younger was breathing heavily against his ears.

 

 **“No”** Junhoe stated as he pushed himself up, looking at Hanbin’s eyes. 

 

 **“It’s hurting you. C’mon let’s do this some other time. You should have fucked me first.”** Hanbin caressed his face, convincing him to pull out.

 

 **“No!”** Junhoe gritted his teeth  **“and stop moving!”**

 

 **“Oh sorry. I just... uhh.. let’s do this properly baby.”** Hanbin said, pulling Junhoe into him and kissed him softly to distract him from the pain.

 

They took their time kissing each other’s lips until Junhoe started moving his hips, making them moan in unison. Hanbin started to worry when Junhoe moved his hips up and down faster.

 

 **“Hey hey slow down. That will only make you sore.”** Hanbin stated as he looked the younger with worry eyes.

 

 **“Don’t care.”** Junhoe stated as he sat fully into Hanbin’s dick and thrown his head back as he moaned loudly when he felt Hanbin’s dick hit his prostate. 

 

He started to bounce harder and faster making them groan in pleasure. Hanbin grabbed his arms and flipped them over.

 

 **“I told you to slow down baby.”** Hanbin said with dark expression that made Junhoe shiver in pleasure.

 

Hanbin started to thrust slowly, torturing Junhoe with so much pleasure. The pain that he felt before was long gone and replaced with pleasure.

 

 **“Harder... please”** Junhoe begged with his eyes closed and parted lips. Hanbin knew he wouldnt last long, seeing Junhoe with that erotic expression. He wanted to fuck him senselessly but he doesn’t want to hurt the latter so he kept his thrustsin slow pace that made Junhoe beg furiously. 

 

Junhoe was getting impatient and annoyed so he flipped them over and rode Hanbin’s dick like there’s no tomorrow.

 

**“I’m—“**

 

Hanbin did not finish his words and exploded his seeds inside of Junhoe. 

 

Junhoe place his hands over Hanbin’s thighs as his leverage and thrown his head back. With that position, Hanbin’s length was hitting his prostate perfectly. He fucked himself mercilessly into the older’s dick as the room was filled with their loud moans. 

 

Hanbin put his hands around Junhoe’s cocked stroke him but after two strokes, Junhoe exploded in his hands without warning. He continued stroking him as Junhoe started to slow down his pace until his body slumped against Hanbin’s but the older is still fully erect and can’t get enough of Junhoe’s warm hole so he flipped them over again and thrust forcefully.

 

It did not take long after Junhoe’s limp dick was fully erect again. 

 

 **“I don’t think I can cum again”** Junhoe said breathlessly. 

 

 **“You can do it. We’ll do it together.”** Hanbin replied as he thrust harder making them groan in pleasure.

 

He intertwined their hands as he fuck Junhoe harder. They locked their gazes as they breathe against their lips.

 

**“I love you so much”** Hanbin said while looking at Junhoe’s eyes.

 

 **“I love you too. So. Damn. Much”** Junhoe replied as he pulled Hanbin into him and kissed him hungrily.

 

Hanbin grabbed Junhoe left leg and placed it over his shoulder. With that angle, Hanbin hits Junhoe’s prostate perfectly and thrust harder as he put his hand around Junhoe’s cock while jerking him in time of his thrusts until they explode their seeds.

 

Hanbin slumped against Junhoe’s body after a few thrusts and kissed him softly. Junhoe was so fucking tired that he can’t kiss Hanbin back properly.

 

 **“‘Mm tired.”** Junhoe said like he was about to sleep.

 

Hanbin pulled out making them groan in unison. He watched his cum drip from Junhoe’s hole in amazement.  He wanted to taste it.  But he refused knowing that Junhoe was already sleeping and he needed to clean them up. 

 

He stood up and grabbed some wet cloth in his bathroom and wiped Junhoe’s body and his ass that was covered with cum. After he finished wiping, he hugged Junhoe tightly and snuggled his head against Junhoe’s chest and fell asleep.

 

—

 

Hanbin woke up to Junhoe giving him a head. He swore that that was the best morning he woke up to. He tangled his fingers into Junhoe’s hair, guiding his head to sink fully into his cock, deep throating him.

 

After few bobs, Junhoe unwrapped his mouth around Hanbin’s dick, smirking smugly at the lewd expression of his lover.

 

 **“Morning baby.”** Junhoe said as he slowly licked the veins of Hanbin’s length up to the slit of his cock, making the older groan in pleasure.

 

 **“Please.”** Hanbin stated breathlessly, begging him to continue.

 

 **“Not yet baby. Open your legs for me.”** Junhoe said seductively as he guided Hanbin to plant his heels on the mattress and open his legs widely but the older hesitated, obviously shy to expose himself fully.

 

**“Don’t be shy baby. I’ve already tasted you last night though I only got to lick you once.”** Junhoe said while slowly stroking Hanbin’s length.

 

Hanbin spread his legs hesitantly while Junhoe leaned his head down, kissing the older’s hips, not breaking their eye contact.

 

Junhoe pulled Hanbin’s butt cheeks apart and breathe right on his puckered hole, making the older clench in anticipation. He swipes his tongue over the skin making the older tense his body and clench his hole more.

 

**“Relax.”**

 

The younger stuffed his tongue again, gently lapping the older’s rim, making Hanbin arch his back and moan loudly. He did it harder making the latter squirm and whine nonstop.

 

While the older was distracted with the pleasure, he reached for the bottle of lube that he placed beside Hanbin’s hips and popped it open, squeezing some over his fingers.

 

He stopped rimming the older and pushed himself into sitting position, making the older whine and glare at him for stopping. He wrapped his other hand around Hanbin’s length, slowly stroking him, as the older was back at closing his eyes again and moaning loudly. Junhoe took the opportunity to stuff his fingers inside of the older’s awaiting hole, slightly shock as the older bucked his hips, signaling to move his fingers. 

 

One finger became three that were penetrating the older’s hole, making him a moaning mess. Junhoe wanted to take a picture of Hanbin’s erotic expression for he wanted to make it last forever. As much as he wanted to watch the older squirming and begging for him, he still needed to be buried inside of his lover and fuck him until he wouldn’t be able to walk.

 

He withdrew his hands from Hanbin’s which made the older whimper and whine, too desperate for touches. He wanted Hanbin to suck him but he decided to skip that part for he could not wait to thrust his dick inside of his lover.

 

He poured some lube into his dick and slowly entered his rod into the older’s awaiting hole. Hanbin clenched tightly around Junhoe’s cock as he held his breath which made the younger groan in pleasure. It felt so warm and tight that he thought he would cum in just being inside him for seconds.

 

 **“Breathe baby, relax.”** Junhoe said soothingly as he leaned down anpulled Hanbin into passionate kiss as he slowly enter his cock until he was fully buried inside of Hanbin’s tight hole.

 

The kissed distracted them from everything that they didn’t know who started moving their hips. Junhoe kept his pace steady, not too slow or not too fast, which made the older beg for more.

 

 **“Faster... please.”** Hanbin begged breathlessly as he wrap his legs around Junhoe’s waist, making the younger fully buried inside him.

 

**“No baby. I don’t want you to be sore because I’m going to fuck you all day.”** He said as he claim Hanbin’s lips again.

 

Junhoe placed his hands at the back of Hanbin’s hips and pushed it forward, making the older bent fully that his legs were touching his chest. With that angle, Junhoe can perfectly hit his prostate making him scream in pleasure. 

 

Junhoe slowed down his pace and fuck Hanbin slowly which made the older whine in protest. The younger knew that the older was close from exploding and smirked at his lover’s protest. He then place one of the latter’s legs over his shoulder as he wrap his other hand around Hanbin’s dick, stroking him in time of his thrusts.

 

**“Im—“**

 

Hanbin exploded in their chests while the younger continued to thrust until he shoot his seeds inside of Hanbin. Junhoe leaned forward, kissing Hanbin softly and still burried inside of the older.

 

 **“You okay?”** Junhoe asked against Hanbin’s lips, gently caressing the latter’s face.

 

**“Want more”**

 

Junhoe smirked, flipped Hanbin over and started fucking him from behind. The younger fucked the older until they passed out and woke up around lunch time.

 

Later that day, Junhoe fucked Hanbin in every corner of his place. On couch, against the door, on dining table, kitchen counter, on chair, everywhere, whenever he feels horny.

 

 **“Babe I’m too sore. Let’s take a rest. You’ve fucked me so many times today.”** Hanbin complained against the latter’s chest while the younger was stroking his dick.

 

 **“But I’m not. You can fuck me.”** The younger suggested.

 

 **“No. Let’s sleep. It’s already midnight. And no sex tomorrow.”** Hanbin said sternly.

 

Hanbin hissed in pleasure when Junhoe brushed his thumb against the slit if his dick.

 

**“Stop.”**

 

**“Make me.”**

 

**“Horndog”**

 

Junhoe pushed himself into sitting position and opened his legs shamelessly in front of Hanbin.

 

 **“Prep me”** Junhoe demanded seductively.

 

Hanbin bit his lip, looking at Junhoe’s inviting hole.

 

 **“C’mon babe fuck me. You know I can’t get enough of you.”** Junhoe said as he slid his index finger inside him, seducing his lover.

 

 **“Fuck this!”** Hanbin exhaled as he swatted Junhoe’s finger and started rimming him.

 

Hanbin fuck Junhoe that night until the younger was satisfied and made him promise that they will be not having sex for the next two days. 

 

For two days, Junhoe whined nonstop for not having sex with Hanbin. The older was so strict that even handjob was not allowed. Junhoe was getting pissed for not having his dick touched for two freaking days so what he did was tied Hanbin on their bed and did everything to pleasure them both. Eventually, Hanbin gave in and let Junhoe did what he wanted.

 

They also had sex in the morning and woke up around lunch time.

 

They ordered food and sat in their dining table,  naked,  waiting for their food to arrive.

 

 **“Baby. I want to try something.”** Junhoe grinned at Hanbin sheepishly.

 

 **“What is it?”** Hanbin asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

Junhoe stood up, pulling Hanbin with him and rested his back against the counter table. He kissed Hanbin hungrily which made the latter confused for a moment before kissing him back.

 

Junhoe turned around and bent over the counter, offering his ass to Hanbin.

 

 **“Fuck me.”** Junhoe demanded.

 

Hanbin tilted his head in confusion and grabbed the lube that was already placed on the counter table. They placed bottle of lubes all over the place since Junhoe wanted to fuck Hanbin everytime he feels horny or bored.

 

The older stroked his dick slowly enter it inside of his lover. He lost control of himself and fucked Junhoe mercilessly. He was thrusting so hard until they heard voices in living room which made the older halt his thrusting.

 

 **“Continue.”** Junhoe whined, moving his hips as he fuck himself into Hanbin’s dick. 

 

 **“There are people in the living room. I think our friends visited us.”** Hanbin said, placing his hands against Junhoe’s hips, stopping him from moving.

 

**“I don’t care. C’mon! Let’s just be quiet and finish this.”**

 

Hanbin hesitated but continued his thrust as he placed his hand over Junhoe’s mouth to cover his moans. The younger did not care about the people in the living room that he shamelessly moaned Hanbin’s name. The older wrapped his hands around the younger’s length but Junhoe swatted his hands, keeping Hanbin from touching him. Their situation made Hanbin excited and fuck his lover harder than he could until he came inside of the younger. He kissed Junhoe’s back, not forgetting to leave some marks that will be clearly visible for the next days.

 

 **“You did not cum.”** Hanbin murmured against his ears, his dick still buried inside of the younger. 

 

 **“Pull out.”** Junhoe stated.

 

Hanbin pulled his dick out as his cum slowly dripped down Junhoe’s thighs.

 

 **“Damn! I wanna eat you.”** Hanbin whispered as he bent down and started eating Junhoe’s ass.

 

 **“Fuck! Stop!”** Junhoe whisper yelled and pulled Hanbin up.

 

He sat on the chair and made Hanbin straddle his waist.

 

 **“Now, ride me.”** Junhoe smirked.

 

**“There are people in the living room and you fucked me all night. I’m still sore.”**

 

 **“So you’re going to leave me like this?”** Junhoe asked.

 

Hanbin looked down on Junhoe’s hard dick and bit his lips. He won’t be needing Junhoe to prep him for he can still feel the lube and cum inside of him. 

 

He placed his hands over Junhoe’s shoulder and slowly sank down onto his lover’s dick. He kissed Junhoe as he ride him to shut the younger’s mouth from moaning. 

 

After a few moments, Hanbin and Junhoe moaned loudly, not caring about the people in the living room. The older rode Junhoe as hard as he can, not minding how loud he moaned or how needy he sounded.

 

**“Baby I’m close.”** Junhoe stated agaisnt Hanbin’s neck as he bit, licked, sucked his skin.

 

 **“You’re so unfair. I’m cumming again.”** Hanbin whined while Junhoe joined him from moving their hips.

 

Hanbin shoots his seeds in their chest as Junhoe shoots his inside of his lover. The older slumped forward as he catches his breath. 

 

 **“That was amazing.”** Junhoe stated as he kissed Hanbin softly. They helped each other clean up and proceeded to meet their friends, who were sitting in the living room with disgusted faces.

 

Jinan threw a pair of boxers towards the couple for they walked in with their naked glory.

 

**“Sooo why are you three here?”** Hanbin asked.

 

**“Five.”** Chanu corrected which made the couple confused.

 

**“Yun hyung and Dong are having sex in your guest room. They got so fucking horny watching you.”** Chanu shrugged

 

**”They watched us?!”** Hanbin gasped

 

**”Yeah. You were so fucking loud.”**

 

Hanbin shifted his gaze from Jinan to Bobby who look so awkward.

 

**”You came here together?”** Hanbin asked.

 

**”No. I came here first. I’m five minutes earlier than them.”** Bobby stated.

 

**“I should get going. I’ll call you Bin and please no fucking while you’re talking to me”** Bobby warned which made the couple blush in embarrassment.

 

**”Uh.. where are you going? Can I come with you?”** Jinan asked as he grab Bobby’s hand.

 

**”Sorry hyung. I... uhh.. have somewhere to go.”**

 

**“Please? Let’s talk Ji. Please.”** Jinan begged, looking at Bobby like he was about to cry.

 

Bobby looked at Hanbin, mentally asking him for help but the younger just shook his head and mouthed _talk to him._

 

**”Okay. C’mon.”** Bobby sighed but was startled when Jinan attacked him with a hug.

 

**”C’mon hyung. Let’s talk somewhere private properly.”** Bobby chuckled while hugging Jinan back.

 

Chanu sighed heavily as soon as the two left.

 

**”Fucking finally! I can finally breathe properly with all this drama!”** Chanu yelled, standing up and getting ready to leave.

 

**”And I fucking won the bet”** Chanu added as he closed the door.

 

**”I love you”** Junhoe whispered against Hanbin’s ears while back hugging him.

 

**”I love you too.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii pls dont be disappointed :( i tried my best hehehe THANK FOR EVERYONE WHO WAITED AND READ MY MOTHAFUACKING AU TT LAVYA ALL
> 
> btw, if you’re confused, this is just the last chapter of my junbin au on twitter. If you want to read it, here’s the [link](https://twitter.com/ratedjunbobbin/status/1074491488153743360?s=21)
> 
> And pls drop by on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ratedjunbinbob) and ask me a question ^^


End file.
